


Vicarious

by Moit



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation Drabbles 2010 [9]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Drabble, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-12
Updated: 2010-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-03 18:30:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: masturbation - Warning, slash - Warning
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2861465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elves don't wank. But Men do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vicarious

**Author's Note:**

> MMOM fic #9. This one is for Gabby, the dear girl who has never read a Legolas/Aragorn, but was merely curious how it works. I hope I nailed the concept.

Legolas’s footfalls were silent as he stole through the forest of Rivendell. He stopped suddenly and the lack of concentration cracked a branch beneath his boot.

Aragorn was so absorbed in his pleasure he didn’t even notice.

Fascinated, Legolas crept forward silently. Unlike Men, Elves did not pleasure themselves, nor did they desire to. But seeing Aragorn in such a state more than piqued Legolas’s curiosity and gave a twinge of jealousy.

Reaching down to his own leggings, he found no evidence of arousal. With no other choice, Legolas lived vicariously through Aragorn as the Man lost himself in self-pleasure.


End file.
